


Towards Different Paths

by namuhyuniie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Lee Jinhyuk and Kim Wooseok had been by each other's side for quite a long time, that is until they'll be forced to be separated in 5 years.





	Towards Different Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first time writing a story about WeiShin! I was really devastated about Wei not debuting with Wooshin in X1 coz he's my bias and I ship them so much I really want to burn MNET since the announcement. Anyway join me in stanning UP10TION and X1 follow me on twitter and instagram @namuhyuniie

"Okay, I think that's enough practice and filming for today. We don't want you guys too exhausted for the live show tomorrow. You can have the rest of the evening to relax" One of the staffs announced through the big practice room

It's the trainees' last day today at the dorms since they will be filming the final and live episode tomorrow. It means that tomorrow will be the judgment day for all of them. There will only be 11 trainees who will be debuting among the remaining 20 trainees in the show. 

All of them would agree on one thing, that is, time flies too fast. It felt like it was only yesterday when they were just doing their first audition and there were a total of 101 trainees on this camp. Now, they're down to 20 and tomorrow, the 11 of them will have the chance to be the members of the new group that would captivate a whole lot of people around the world.

Everyone was really nervous, who won't be? This is their dream, and they had been doing everything they could just to achieve those dreams. Everyone wanted to debut, for the sake of themselves and their dreams.

They all cheered up when the staff announced that they're done for the day. They all wanted to have fun without thinking about what would happen the next day. For just a while, they wanted to spend time together not as trainees who are competing against each other, but instead as friends who have each others' backs.

"Hey guys, since it's our last day here and we don't have to practice anymore, why don't we do something fun?" Yuvin exclaimed excitedly

"I'm up for it, but what should we do?" Donghyun replied with the same energy

"Hmm, how about we eat ramyeon and snacks" Dohyon suggested

"Yah! Dohyon-ah, we just ate dinner a while ago, you're hungry again" Hangyeol said amused

"What? I like eating" Dohyon replied with a pout

"How about, we watch a movie or something that's fun" Junho suggested

"Ooooh! I like movies. We can watch End Game, I think one of the staff has a copy of it" Yohan said

"Can we ask the staff if we can use that room with the big screen where we watched out auditions before?" Jinhyuk asked excitedly

"Jinhyuk hyung! Since you have that idea why don't you ask them" Mingyu said teasingly

"Mingyu hyung is right, I mean I heard one of the staff fangirling about Jinhyuk hyung a few days ago" Hyeongjun said then did a high five with Mingyu

Jinhyuk smiled fondly at his two dongsaengs, not because of the statement but due to their closeness. Jinhyuk is really happy that everyone is close to each other even though they are all competing against one another. Jinhyuk is oblivious among the heavy glares thrown on his back by a very sulky Wooseok. 

"Uh-oh, someone's jealous on this side of the room" Seungwoo whispered teasingly

"I'm not jealous hyung" Wooseok replied glaring at the older man

"He didn't say it was you though" Seungyoun playfully replied

"Shut up" Wooseok exclaimed as blush crept on his cheeks painting it light red. While the two other guys made a fist bump

Wooseok turns his gaze back to his 'secret boyfriend' who happens to be enjoying the fact that a staff was crushing on him. He didn't expect to catch the older man's gaze back at him. As soon as their eyes met, he could feel that same pull he always feels whenever Jinhyuk stares at him like that which makes him giddy and weak at the same time. He could feel his knees weakening when the older smiled at him lovingly and winked.

"Omo~ Wooseok-ah are you feeling okay? Your whole face is red. Did you fall?.... in love?" Seungyoun teased again and Wooseok glared at him. Seungwoo just chuckled.

Good thing no one heard the other. The thing is there are only a few people who knows about their relationship. Their family of course, UP10TION members, some trusted people in their company and some of their friends which include Han Seungwoo, Ch Seungyoun, Choi Byungchan, Kim Yohan, Cha Junho and Lee Jinwoo

Jinhyuk and Wooseok have been together for a little more than 2 years now. It was the typical love story between 2 best friends who happen to love each other more than they should be. Jinhyuk and Wooseok have been close even before they debuted as UP10TION, they were best friends who knows each other more than anyone else. One day though, Wooseok just felt something more for his best friend. He got scared so he distanced himself from the older which lead to some petty arguments but ended with sweet confessions. Apparently, Jinhyuk have been harboring his feelings for Wooseok as more than best friends. Thus, they ended up together.

Wooseok have always been thankful to Jinhyuk because he never left him and was always there for him whenever he needed someone. When he had some issues with his mental health and had to take a long leave from their group, Jinhyuk never failed to call him every single day asking him about everything and anything. The other made sure that he won't feel alone and he'd always tell him how much he loves Wooseok and that he's waiting for him no matter how long it would take as long as he'll come back. 

For Wooseok, Jinhyuk is his moon because the older has given light to his world when he couldn't see anything due to the different issues and problems he had. It doesn't matter if Wooseok was happy or sad, Jinhyuk has always been there for him just like the moon and the other man never failed to assure him that he'll always be there for him.

The 20 trainees have setup the big screen with the help of the staffs so that they can watch movies together. Everyone got their snacks and watch the movie. Before they can start though, their favorite CEO came to see them and gave them encouraging words for the next day before he joined them in watching the movie.

Wooseok glance around him, and he saw Jinhyuk on the other side explaining to Dongpyo what was going on with the movie. He smiled and continue to look at his fellow trainees. 

He spotted Yohan lying down on the floor with his head on Junho's lap while the other caresses his hair naturally, gazes were focused on the screen but their bodies moving on instinct.

The trainees started to evacuate the practice room as they all felt the exhaustion from the endless practice for their big day tomorrow. They all know they needed sleep so they'll have energy for tomorrow's live broadcast.

It had probably been an hour or two since they all went to bed yet Wooseok can't sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep a couple of times but there were a lot of thoughts swimming inside his head, both good and bad. He can't help but wonder about what would happen to them tomorrow when the debut line up is announce. He knew he would be grateful if he makes it but he would be so much happier if Jinhyuk would be there with him, afterall his world needs his moon by his side so he'd feel safe all the time. 

Realizing he won't get sleepy any soon he sat up on his bed and walked out of the room careful not to wake up anyone. He went to the room beside theirs, only one person could make him sleep when he's not able to. He hesitated at first since he didn't want to bother his boyfriend in the middle of the night but he needs him right now. 

Wooseok was careful not to make any noise to avoid disturbing others. He had to be extra careful climbing up since Jinhyuk was sleeping on the top bunk. Once he got up he carefully lied down beside the older and snuggle close to him. He buried his face on Jinhyuk's chest and hug him tightly.

"Hmmm" Jinhyuk moaned quietly as he stirred on his sleep

Realizing that someone had sneaked into his bed and knowing exactly who it was, he returned the hug and kissed the top of Wooseok's head

"Hey, everything okay?" Jinhyuk whispered

Wooseok did not answer immediately, instead he snuggled more to Jinhyuk's body, his face was now burried on the older's neck sniffing it lightly

"I can't sleep" Wooseok murmured against Jinhyuk's neck

Jinhyuk hummed and hugged him more, rubbing soothing circles on his back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Jinhyuk speaks

"What are you thinking?" Jinhyuk asked 

Wooseok smiled at himself thinking about how much Jinhyuk knows him too well. He always thinks that lying or hiding something from Jinhyuk would be futile since the other knows him too well.

"I'm just thinking about what will happen tomorrow, to us especially" Wooseok said, suddenly all the bad thoughts came to his mind

Jinhyuk stayed silent, he knows better than to interrupt his boyfriend when he's like this. He just continue to rub Wooseok's back and occasionally kisses his head. A couple of minutes later, he could feel Wooseok's body shaking. He knows he's crying so he just hugs him tighter and kisses his forehead whispering some assuring words.

Wooseok pulled away from the hug slightly, just enough for him to look at Jinhyuk's face

"J-Jinhyuk-ah... I'm really scared... W-What if... o-only one of us m-makes it?... The c-contract is for f-five years... I don't think I c-can survive w-without you..." Wooseok said in between sobs, his blurry eyes looking at his boyfriend sadly. Jinhyuk wiped away his tears with his thumb and kisses the tip of his nose lovingly, he didn't really know what to say because they both know everything will not be okay if they ended up being separated

"I can't go back to UP10TION alone nor can I survive in that new group without you. I'm actually starting to regret joining this stupid competition. We should've stayed with our members instead I--" Wooseok was cut off when Jinhyuk pecked his lips

"You don't mean that. I know you had so much fun for the past 100 days and besides we made some new friends. It's sad that there's a big possibility that I wouldn't make it tomorrow but hey, don't you trust me? Maybe I'd rank higher than you or I could even steal away that center spot from Yohan" Jinhyuk tried to cheer his boyfriend by joking

"I would be really happy if that happens. Actually I don't care what rank we would end up to or if we both don't make it as long as you'll be with me I'll be forever grateful for that" Wooseok said truthfully, eyes starting to form new tears again. Jinhyuk wiped away the tears that successfully ran down Wooseok's face. 

Wooseok holds Jinhyuk's hand which was on his face and he snuggled his cheeks to it, closing his eyes. He loves this guy so much and he doesn't know what to do without him. He opens his eyes and he saw that Jinhyuk was staring at him lovingly but there was a hint of fear and uncertainty on those eyes that made him want to scream because Jinhyuk doesn't deserve to be sad nor scared. Wooseok kisses Jinhyuk's palm before he closed the gap between them.

Wooseok kisses Jinhyuk softly at first, lips locking each other until Jinhyuk moves his lips and they were both kissing passionately, as if not wanting to end this moment of them together. They both kiss until their lungs gave out on them. When they pulled away, Jinhyuk was smiling this time there was no hint of fear nor uncertainty, his eyes were just full of love and adoration for the other. Jinhyuk thinks, fuck everything else. If they will end up separated for the next 5 years, he wouldn't care because he knows he'll do anything for this man in front of him even if it means he had to give up everything, he'll do it. That's how much he loves Wooseok.

"I love you so much Wooseok-ah. So so much" Jinhyuk mumbled staring right into Wooseok's eyes. Jinhyuk kisses his forehead and the tip of his nose

"Everything will be okay. We'll both be okay"

Wooseok finally smiled, a very genuine smile. He could feel Jinhyuk's sincerity on those statements and his whole body felt like it was on cloud nine. All the bad thoughts he had earlier slowly disappears

"I love you too Jinhyuk-ah" Wooseok replied, still with a very genuine smile

They both hug each other tightly that night, both holding on to each other as if their lives depended on it. 

"Plan A's Han Seungwoo" Lee Dongwook announced the third ranked trainee for the newest group X1

Wooseok felt like he wanted to scream and cry. Of course he was happy that one of his closest friends made it but he was hoping it would be Jinhyuk's name who will be called. After he congratulates his friend, he glances at Jinhyuk who was on the other side of the platform. Their eyes met and the older just gave him a small smile. He knows that smile all too well and it hurts him to see that.

When the screen showed Yohan and his face as the 2 candidates for center, he couldn't feel the happiness that he's supposed to feel, how could he when there was a slim chance of Jinhyuk being on the group. 

When he was asked who he was thinking about at that moment, he can't help but announce on live television his honest feelings

"I would've thought about my family if my rank was already announced but right now, at this moment, my mind keeps on thinking about Jinhyuk whose name is yet to be called" Wooseok said and he fights himself so hard not to ran to Jinhyuk and hug him as tight as he can.

'Please, let us debut again together. I need him' He silently prayed while Yohan was giving his speech after being announced as the center

When it was his turn to give a speech he can't help but look at Jinhyuk and with that genuine smile of his he felt his heart breaking into pieces. He couldn't stop the tears anymore, people would've thought that they were tears of joy for making it into the cut, but it wasn't just that. In fact his heart aches at the realization that Jinhyuk would probably won't be by his side for the next 5 years and his whole body was breaking down. He knows he can't do it without the other. When he finally calmed down he thanked all the people who had helped him get through everything as sincere as he could, he knows he probably forgot to mention a few people but he didn't care anymore.

"And finally, Jinhyuk-ah, Thank you for coming into my life. Jinhyuk-ah I love you" He finally said what he had been wanting to say. He didn't care how people would interpret those words because he knows that Jinhyuk understands what he means and that's what matters.

He saw Jinhyuk crying and smiling at the same time mouthing the words 'me too' 

He and Yohan went to their respective sofa seats. Yohan was assisting him and he knows the younger knew about his internal conflict, afterall he was one of the people who knows about him and Jinhyuk. Yohan offered him some encouraging words and was smiling at him. The other members hug and congratulate them, but all he could do was give them a small smile. Seungwoo and Seungyoun eyed him worriedly and gave him a worried smile, he didn't want to make them more worried so he mouthed the words 'I'm fine' although he knows he wasn't.

The screens showed the candidates for the X position and when he saw Jinhyuk's face on it he can't help but hope that Jinhyuk would be the one. Call him selfish but he needs Jinhyuk by his side. 

'Please let him debut with me' he prayed over and over again silently

He felt as if his whole world had collapsed when Lee Dongwook announced that Jinhyuk was eliminated. He could see the dismay on the faces of the trainers and he had also seen how Lee Dongwook almost fell on his knees after announcing that. He wanted to ran down to Jinhyuk and hug him so much because he could see him breaking down inside. He wanted nothing but to hug his lover and ran away with him so they can escape this reality where they would be separated for a long time.

Wooseok came back to reality when he heard his lover's voice and he wanted to scream and cry when the first words he heard was 'I'm sorry' He can't help but shake his head because Jinhyuk had no reason to be sorry, people know he worked really hard for everything. 

Wooseok glances at Jinhyuk's family and he met the eyes of Jinhyuk's little sister. He and the girl was close since she was one of the first person that knew about their relationship. He remembered earlier when the girl mouthed congrats to him when his name was called. 

He return his gaze to Jinhyuk and their eyes met, Jinhyuk was crying and he felt like thousands of knives were piercing through his heart. It was unbearable, he couldn't stop the tears from falling especially when Jinhyuk speaks.

"Wooseok-ah, I'm sorry. I wanted to be by your side" Jinhyuk said, his voice was cracking

In the end, Jinhyuk was still thinking about him. He showed him a thumbs up as if saying that it was okay, that it's not his fault and that he didn't need to apologize for anything. 

Lee Dongwook continue to announce the X position but he didn't listen to it anymore he fixes his eyes towards his lover and he wanted nothing more than to hug him and kiss the daylight out of him. So after they had greeted the national producers and went down to hug Lee Dongwook, he ran to the other side of the platform to hug his best friend, his lover and his other half

He hugged him so tight and he cried. The other was just smiling and tapping his back. Careful not to do anything that might let the public know something was up with them.

"We'll be okay. Everything is going to be okay" Jinhyuk told him assuringly and he cried some more. He wants to be mad at Jinhyuk for not holding him as tight as he was but then he remembered their in front of a lot of people right now so he can't ask for more. So when Jinhyuk pulled away from him, he didn't fight against it and just let go. He knows they can talk later without the prying eyes of the public. He proceeded to hugging the other trainees who didn't make it.

After the live broadcast the 11 of them were told that they can go home to their respective places and just have to wait for their call regarding their upcoming debut. They'll be given a couple of weeks to relax and have fun and spend time with their families since once they start preparing for the debut they won't have any free time to spare.

He told his mom he won't be going home to their house tonight because he wanted to spend time with his original members at their dorm first. His mom knows he wanted to be with Jinhyuk for the time being so she didn't argue but let him promise to come home before his vacation ends.

"Wooseok-ah I saw your mom leaving why aren't you--" Jinhyuk was cut off

"I'm going to the dorm with you" Wooseok said cutting him off

"But you won't--" Jinhyuk tried to say

"I'm going with you and that's final" Wooseok said glaring at the older. Jinhyuk sigh at that. He glance outside the door and shut it when he saw everyone was busy outside, they were inside one of the dressing rooms. Once the door was closed, he grabs Wooseok's wrist and pulls him closer. Jinhyuk's hands snake around Wooseok's slim waist and rests his chin on the younger's head.

"If you're worried about me, you don't really have to. I'm fine, I didn't expect that much and I knew that this could happen so it's okay" Jinhyuk said truthfully

"I'm glad you're fine then because I'm not and I want to go to the dorm with you" Wooseok exclaimed hugging the older tighter

Upon arriving at the dorm, the other members were there to congratulate both of them even if Jinhyuk didn't make it they're still thankful of what their 2 members did on the show. 

They talked for a while but then they knew the other two needed some space so they went to bed early. For tonight the other members let them occupy one of the rooms for themselves they know they needed to talk about a lot of things.

They were both lying on the bottom bunk bed snuggling to each other. Jinhyuk's arm was serving as Wooseok's pillow, the younger was lying on his side, right arm was on Jinhyuk's torso hugging the older. Jinhyuk's free hand was playing with Wooseok's fingers which was resting on his stomach. Wooseok stared at Jinhyuk's face observing how good his boyfriend's features are. He didn't realize tears were slowly flowing out of his eyes

They were really quiet for a while before Jinhyuk heard a soft sob. they were both startled at the sound, Wooseok moved closer to his lover attempting to hide his face on the other's shoulder.

"Hey, we agreed that you're not gonna cry anymore" Jinhyuk said as he pulled Wooseok's body closer to him. He rubs the younger's back soothingly

"I never agreed on that" Wooseok replied, his words were muffled on Jinhyuk's shoulder. His lover just chuckled at his cuteness. Annoyed, the younger hit the older's chest a bit harshly

"Ouch! Babe, that hurts" Jinhyuk said pouting

"Jinhyuk-ah, what will happen to us?" Wooseok asked sadly

"Don't worry about it, nothing's gonna change except from you promoting a different group" Jinhyuk replied confidently

Wooseok pulled away from him and glared at him. He didn't like how relaxed his lover is about their current situation.

"How can you say not to fucking worry about it? Should I remind you that we'll be separated for 5 years? 5 fucking years Jinhyuk. You know how long is that" he yelled at the other, he knows the other members probably have heard it too but right now he doesn't care. He's really really frustrated and the fact that Jinhyuk is taking this lightly makes him more frustrated than he already is. Jinhyuk sighs

"What do you want me to say? You're already worried enough for two people. If I'll worry with you I don't know where we'll end up" Jinhyuk fired back, the older immediately regretted his harsh words when he saw the tears on Wooseok's face. 

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one who is worried about all this? I'm close to thinking that you actually like the idea of being separated with me" Wooseok sat up and screamed at him. He heard Jinhyuk sigh and before he knows it, two arms were already hugging him from the back and he could feel Jinhyuk's chin resting on his shoulder. His tears were still flowing down his face, he was sobbing so hard. Jinhyuk rubs his stomach to somehow calm him down. They stayed like that for a while before he feels Jinhyuk's lips kissing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way but you know that's not true, I'm as frustrated as you are Woo, trust me. My mind's having a lot of thoughts right now and most of them aren't good. I just don't want to add up on the heavy weight on your shoulders" Jinhyuk said reaching Wooseok's cheek to kiss it

"I'm really really scared right now, I know we won't have so much time together once the contract starts. Heck! We probably won't see each other that much but we can't really do anything about that. You're going to debut without me and that's not gonna change. We have to suck that up" Jinhyuk said chuckling a bit, some tears were already flowing on the older's cheeks. He was also crying

"It won't be easy for us, especially for you but we have to do everything we can so that this will all be worth it in the end" Jinhyuk continued, he pulled away turns Wooseok so they'd be facing each other. Jinhyuk reach out to wipe away the tears on the younger's face. Wooseok, surprised at the tears on the older's face he reaches out as well so he can wipe them for him. Jinhyuk smiled at him

"You're right, 5 years is really not a joke. That's really fucking long, but we have to trust each other and do the best we can to continue achieving our dreams" Jinhyuk kisses his two eyes

"I want you to know that for the next 5 years, even if I won't be physically beside you, I'd still be there supporting and loving you just like I've always been" Jinhyuk kisses his cheeks

"I trust you more than anyone and I know you trust me as much. We won't have a lot of chance to spend time together just like we have been but we'll think of something. Maybe I can sneak out in the middle of the night and kidnap you from your new dorm or maybe we can go somewhere far during your free time. I don't know but all I know is that we can do this, together" Jinhyuk said kissing the tip of Wooseok's nose, smiling cheekily

Jinhyuk moves his face closer to Wooseok and peck his lips. He was about to pull away when Wooseok encircled his arms around the older's neck and kisses him fully. They kiss each other passionately, Jinhyuk lick the younger's bottom lip asking for entrance which the other gave quickly. Their tongues dance along a sweet rhythm that only they could hear. they continue to kiss until they were both gasping for air. Wooseok pulls away from the kiss but their foreheads were still attach to each other. They stayed like that for a while, just staring right into each other's eyes smiling like some idiots in love which they were.

"I hate you, you're so cheesy" Wooseok said sniffing before he moves closer to sit on Jinhyuk's lap and hug him, he let his head rest on the older's shoulder and buried his face on his neck, kissing it multiple times. Jinhyuk chuckled at his lover's cuteness and kisses his temple. They stayed like that for a while, Jinhyuk even thought the other was already sleeping

"Hyuk?" Wooseok called

"Hmm" Jinhyuk hummed, the younger move away and look deep onto the older's eyes

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, for loving me so much and for always being there for me. I can't even imagine what i'd do without you" Wooseok said pecking Jinhyuk's lips sweetly. Jinhyuk smiled

"You don't have to imagine or think about what you would do without me because I won't leave you, not now and certainly not ever. I love you so much to do that" Jinhyuk said which successfully returned the blush to the younger's face, now even darker

"God, Hyuk! You're so fucking cheesy, shut up" Wooseok said as he buried his face again on Jinhyuk's neck

"We both know you love it when I say cheesy stuff" Jinhyuk said giggling

"That's because I really love you so much with or without the cheesy stuff" Wooseok said truthfully which made the older blush as well

They were both blushing when they lied on the bed again. They snuggled to each other, holding on to one another. They don't have any idea what would happen to them in the future but they do know they love each other enough for them to survive everything together. They might not be together physically or they won't probably have much time to spend together but they know they both belong to each other and their hearts are tied together. They will survive every challenges and obstacles ahead of them with their hearts beating as one. Afterall, Lee Jinhyuk only belongs to Kim Wooseok and Kim Wooseok is Lee Jinhyuk's other half.

"I love you so much Woo, goodnight" Jinhyuk finally said then peck the younger's lips

"I love you too Hyuk, more than anything else" Wooseok said kissing Jinhyuk's neck

They both hug each other tightly as they both fell on a comfortable slumber.


End file.
